Ten things about Tony
by Oximore
Summary: Dix choses sur Tony qu'il était presque sûr que personne ne savait en tout cas il l'espérait bien ...


**Nom de l'auteur :** Oximore

**Nom de l'auteur **: Oximore

**Titre de la fic **: 10 things about Tony.

**Fandom** : Skins.

**Pairing :** Aucun (pas vraiment, plusieurs évoqués)

**Rating** : PG (encore une fois : c'est une fic sur Skins! Donc forément, évocation possible de sex, alcool, drogues ect).

**Spoiler** : saison 1 uniquement

#

#

1) Tony tenait beaucoup à Sid. Sid était comme un frère pour Tony, un présence sûre, rassurante, et il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans. Quoi qu'il arrive, Sid aurait toujours la première place dans son coeur (après Effy), même face à Michelle.

2) Tony avait une confiance totale, absolue en Effy. Sa soeur était l'une des (très) rare personne à qui il pourrait confier sa vie les yeux fermés, et risquer sa vie pour elle. Effy était à mille lieux d'être une idiote, et ils n'avaient jamais eues besoins de mots pour communiquer. Mais parfois, il se demandait s'il se rappelait encore du son de sa voix.

3) Tony aimait Michelle. Michelle était belle, intelligente, et ils étaient parfaitement compatibles au lit (un point capital). Seulement, il l'aimait à sa façon, et vraisemblablement pas assez. Pas assez pour lui être fidèle, ou pour arrêter de jouer avec elle, pas du tout comme Sid l'aimait en tout cas. Malgré cela, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

4) Tony admirait sincèrement Jal. Jal était brillante, talentueuse, superbe -bien qu'elle n'accorde pas la plus petite importance à son apparence. Une sorte d'intéressant diamant brut ne demandant qu'à être poli, sans une once de superficialité (parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait être la meilleure amie de Michelle... jusqu'à se qu'il ne souvienne de lui et Sid). Mais pour les mêmes raisons, il ne s'en approchait pas trop. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec lui, pour qui tout n'était qu'apparences.

5) Tony n'avait pas honte de le penser : Cassie était probablement un alien. Ou bien une créature qui s'était égarée au beau milieu d'un quelconque complexe spatio-temporelle et avait atterrit sans trop savoir comment à Bristol. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'appartenait pas à ce siècle, ni à cet endroit, et n'était certainement pas humaine. L'être humain était un être prévisible par définition, un être d'habitudes, et Cassie était tout, sauf prévisible. Elle avait également la fâcheuse tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il préférait mourir que de l'avouer à qui que se soit.

6) Tony avait été soulagé d'apprendre que Maxxie était gay. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait eu une très (trop?) sérieuse concurrence auprès de la gente féminine! Plus tard, il serait également heureux que Maxxie soit gay, mais pour une toute autre raison ...

7) Tony pensait honnêtement que Chris était celui qui amassait le plus d'emmerdes au sain de leur petit groupe. Mais sa personnalité extraordinaire et des amis dévoués parvenaient toujours à le sortir (à peu près) de la merde où il s'était fourré.

8) Tony admettait que certains mystères de l'univers le dépassent. Comme le lien qui existait entre Maxxie, Cassie et Jal. Il n'arrivait pas à situer sur une échelle l'alchimie qui existait entre eux, ces trois là partageaient une confiance et une loyauté incompréhensible les un envers les autre sans vraiment être des amis proches, comme l'étaient Jal et Michelle ou Maxxie et Anwar. Un vague relent de paranoïa lui faisait se demander si cela n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient les trois personnes, chacune à leurs manières, les plus capables de le percer à jour.

9) Tony avait déjà envisagé de coucher avec Angie. Deux choses l'avaient cependant arrêté. Premièrement, quoi qu'en dise son ego, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse y arriver; la deuxième raison était simple : professeur de _psychologie_.

10) Tony savait parfaitement que son comportement était qualifiable de sociopathique, seulement, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Si son besoin de contrôle et le plaisir qu'il avait à jouer avec les gens qui l'entouraient comme il le faisait était être sociopathe alors soit, il était sociopathe! Le savoir ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus excitant pour lui de toute façon ...

#

**Ok, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic lol. C'est un truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, et voilà, c'est sortit :D**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez lu, n'hésité pas à laisser une trace de votre passage (un mot, une voyelle, un consonne, peu importe :D).**

**Et surtout BIG merci à ma beta :) Bins pour son travail de correction! Merci! Merci! Merci! :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
